Ever After High: Switched Destiny
by storyteller316
Summary: Maddie and the other Wonderlandians find themselves in trouble when they wake up in a world where everyone has been switched. Now they must find out what happened and try to return the memories of the others in order to reset everything.
1. Chapter 1: Mixed up

It was early morning at Ever After High, and Madeline Hatter was about to wake up to the greatest shock she would ever after have.

"What a Wonderific sleep I had last night," said Maddie as she sat up. It was then that she realized that she was in Lizzie and Duchess's room, more importantly she had awoken in Lizzie's bed.

"Morning, Maddie," said a girl that looked like Duchess Swan but with pink hair and fluffy wings.

"Duchess, what's going on?" asked a confused Maddie.

"What do you mean, roomy?" asked Duchess with a smile that surprised the Hatter girl.

"I'm not your roommate, Lizzie Hearts is," said Maddie as she got out of the bed.

"What are you talking about, Lizzie's last name is Hatter, your's is Hearts, and we've been roommates since school started," said Duchess as he looked at Maddie with a worried expression.

"What in the Red Queen's madness is going on here?" asked Maddie as she looked into the mirror of the nearby vanity. Her normal blue and purple hair had become black with red highlights. She also had the heart shaped birthmark of Lizzie's over her left eye. A little bit later, Maddie was in the castleteria where she realized that everyone was mixed up.

"What's wrong, Madeline?" asked a voice from behind her that Maddie instantly recognized.

"Raven?" asked Maddie as she turned around to find her BFFA with platinum blond hair that had a gold hair ban in it, her normally violet eyes were now a bright blue. She was also wearing a red dress that had a high collar, the feathers on her shoulders were pure white and accompanied by feathers on her waist. The ruffles of her dress were dulling shades of red with gold between each lair and stopped right above her knees, which were covered by black and white diamond patterned stockings.

"That's me, Raven White, the future fairest of them all," said Raven with a bright smile that Maddie had never seen before.

"Apple!" said a few people in the crowd behind them. When Maddie turned to see her, her mouth nearly hit the floor out of shock. Apple had dark purple hair with light purple highlights and some black bangs. Her eyes were violet along with the top portion of her dress that had a jacket over it with a grey diamond pattern that matched her bow. The skirt of her dress was the same pattern as her jacket but in a plum purple and black side ruffles. Her stockings were also in the same pattern as the jacket but with bigger diamonds.

"Sorry everyone, I just want to get through," said Apple as she fought her way through the crowd.

"Everyone wants your signature after you helped to defeat your mother, Ms. Future Evil Queen," said Raven with a teasing tone of voice.

"I'm never going to be the Evil Queen, Raven," said Apple who did not find this funny in the least.

"Hey, where did Maddiline go?" asked Raven as she noticed that she was gone. After seeing Apple, Maddie had left the castleteria.

"I hope this is just a crazy dream and I'm about to wake up," said Maddie as she walked down the hall.

"If it is then we're all stuck in the same one," said Lizzie as she and the other Wonderlandians approached her.

"Oh, tea biscuits," said Maddie as she looked at them.


	2. Chapter 2: An idea

"Kitty, please tell us that this is just a Connected Dream that your mother made," said Alistair who was now a white rabbit who was wearing a suit version of Bunny's typical dress. All of the Wonderlandians had moved to an empty classroom to talk.

"Even my mother can't connect more than two dreams at a time," said Kitty. She had switched places with Courtly.

"Then how can we explain this, we're the only ones who haven't lost our memories of who everyone really are," said Courtly.

"You don't think the Evil Queen did this, do you?" asked Alistair with a worried expression.

"She could have put a spell on herself that activaited when Apple and Raven sealed her back in the mirror," said Lizzie. Her hair was a blueish green with purple highlights, her eyes were also bluish green.

"And we could be remembering the truth thanks to the weirdness that we have from being Wonderlandians," said Kitty.

"We have to tell Headmaster Grimm, or who ever the Headmaster is in this reality," said Courtly.

"Would he even lesson to us?" asked Bunny.

"I don't know, but it's the best thing I can think of," said Courtly.

"By the way, how are Red Fruit andBlack Bird in this reality?" asked Kitty to Maddie as they walked out of the classroom.

"It's black fruit and red bird here," said Maddie.

"If this is the Evil Queen's doing then it's off with her head when we catch her," said Lizzie.

"Maybe this can help them to realize the others feelings though," said Alistair.

"Now that would be crazy," said Courtly as everyone laughed a little.


	3. Chapter 3: Not a joke

It took the six Wonderlandians only a few minutes to reach Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Headmaster Grimm, it's Lizzie and the other Wonderlandians," said Lizzie as she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ms. Hatter," said a voice they recognized, but not as their Headmaster. When the door opened, they were surprised to see Giles Grimm sitting at the desk.

"What can I do to help the six of you?" asked Giles.

"This might sound crazy sir, but we believe the Evil Queen has cast a spell that switched everyone's destinies," said Lizzie.

"That's impossible, the Evil Queen is in her prison where Raven and Apple sealed her," said Giles.

"We think she used a spell on herself that only activated when she was sealed back in it," said Maddie.

"This joke is not funny, especially coming from all of you, now why don't you get back to class," said Giles as he stood up.

"But we're not joking," said Alistair.

"They are telling the truth, brother," said Milton Grimm as he walked in.

"What do you mean?" asked Giles.

"I felt like something was wrong today and remembered an old spell that can switch the lives of people for one day, it's called the 'Walk a mile in my shoes', spell," said Milton.

"And knowing the Evil Queen, she probably messed with it so the spell will last longer and on everyone in Ever After," said Courtly.

"She's done it this time," said Giles as he started toward the door.

"Wait, the Evil Queen you have imprisoned would not be the one that cast this spell, she's who ever the true Evil Queen switched destinies with," said Bunny.

"But she might have a few details to help us out," said Milton.


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Queen

A few minutes later, everyone was in front of the mirror that held the Evil Queen up in the attic.

"What do you need, Giles Grimm?" asked the Evil Queen who was actually Queen Snow White but with the hair and outfit of Raven's mother.

"Apparently a spell was used by another reality's Evil Queen that switched the destinies of everyone in Ever After, creating this reality," said Giles.

"That's a clever idea, but how did you come to realize this?" asked Black Snow as she glared at the Headmaster.

"The spell had no effect on our minds," said Lizzie.

"If you know about this other world then tell me who I am over there," said Black.

"They call you the fairest of them all," said Maddie.

"She's Queen Snow White?!" asked Milton.

"And you're the Headmaster that wants to hurt everyone by taking the choice of their destinies away," said Alistair.

"Wait, if she's Snow White in this other reality, that would mean," said a shocked Giles.

"This reality's Snow White is actually the Evil Queen," said Courtly.

"How do we break this spell?" asked Kitty.

"There are two ways, the first will only work on those who share True Love's Kiss, releasing them only," said Black Snow.

"What about the second way?" asked Bunny.

"You have to impression the one that had used the spell in here," said Black Snow as she knocked on the glass.

"And you should also know that she will have her memories and powers since she's the one that cast the spell," said Black Snow.

"If we're going to beat her then we'll need some help," said Maddie.

"We can have Dexter Charming kiss Raven to restore their memories," said Giles.

"But it was Ms. Ginger that kissed her in the forest and awoken her," said Milton.

"Ginger is the sister of the Charming brothers in this reality?!" asked a surprised Alistair and Bunny.

"As crazy as that is, none of them will bring Raven's memories back," said Maddie.

"Why not?" asked Giles.

"I would bet my entire tea set that the Evil Queen messed with the devices used to determine True Love," said Maddie.

"And the poison apple you had Raven eat was most likely a trap as well," said Lizzie as she looked at Black Snow.

"Actually, I did not mess with the poison apple she ate, Ms. Briar Thorn did, she made it so the gender of the one that kissed Ms. White had to be the same as her True Love and that's it," said Black Snow.

"Then who could Ms. White's True Love be?" asked Milton.

"The easiest way to find out would be getting the red string of fate from Cupid," said Kitty.

"Cupid switch places with Duchess, whose last name is Dove here apparently, so we have to get it from her," said Maddie.

"Cupid Swan and Duchess Dove, this place is even madder than Wonderland," said Courtly as she shook her head.

"Maddie, you get Raven and Apple, the rest of us will find Duchess," said Lizzie.

"Meet back in my office once you find them," said Giles.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark proof

Half an hour later, Maddie had returned with Apple and Raven, but she had also brought Cerise Wood, Cedar Hood, Ashlynn Beauty (who had switched with Rosabella), Hunter Hood, Briar Thorn, and Faybelle Beauty.

"We only needed Apple and Raven, Maddie," said Courtly.

"They were all hanging out like a group of mice at a tea party and I thought it would be good to go ahead and bring them," said Maddie.

"Does anyone care to hexplain why Madeleine brought us here?" asked Raven.

"I'm afraid that Ever After is under a curse by the Evil Queen," said Giles.

"But how, my mother is in the mirror," said Apple.

"I'm afraid this is an Evil Queen from a different reality," said Milton.

"One that these six have memories of," said Giles.

"In that reality, Queen Grimhilde White is the Evil Queen," said Lizzie who had heard the name from the Headmaster as Maddie brought the others.

"My mother?" asked a stunned Raven.

"She used a spell that switched everyone's destinies," said Bunny.

"This… this has to be a terrible joke, right?" asked Raven as she looked at them all with a pleading expression.

"No, it's not, and if I know your mother, then you have those scars on your back even in this reality," said Maddie. This caused Raven to grow a panicked expression.

"Anytime you messed up on a spell she would beat you back in the other reality, so I bet she did the same in this one," said Maddie, surprising the whole room.

"Guess that part will never change," said Raven as a few tears rolled down her cheeks while she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But wait, we have gone swimming before and I don't remember seeing scars on your back," said Cedar.

"That's because she used the same spell on her that she uses to cover up my scars," said Apple, surprising everyone even further.

"Two tea cups, same tea," said Maddie with a hateful expression as she thought of the Evil Queen.

"How are we going to fix this then?" asked Cerise.

"To reset all of Ever After we need to send the Evil Queen back to the mirror prison," said Alistair.

"But True Love's Kiss can fix those who use it, but the Evil Queen messed with the devices used to find them," said Bunny.

"That's why I'm here, this thread will lead to your True Love if you hold one end," said Duchess as she held a ball of red thread.

"I… I can't be part of this," said Raven as she backed away.


	6. Chapter 6: A kiss

"Raven, we need you and your powers if we're to defeat your mother, and this is the only way to bring them back," said Apple.

"I… I don't want to know who that goes to," said Raven with a worried expression as she looked at the thread.

"Because there is someone you like, and you fear that it won't lead to them," said Maddie.

"You're right, I am afraid that it might not lead to that person," said Raven.

"But what if the line does lead to this guy, you would never know if you don't try," said Apple.

"Actually, it's not a guy that I fell for," said Raven as she blushed while looking away from Apple.

"Oh," said a surprised Apple who couldn't help but blush herself, but not out of embarrassment.

"You know, you actually fell for the same person back in the other reality," said Maddie who was surprising to laugh at their reactions.

"Realy?" asked Raven.

"It's the reason you went against destiny, you couldn't handle the thought of hurting her," said Maddie.

"No matter what reality we are in, you are still the same Raven that will do whatever it takes to protect her friends," said Kitty.

"It was you who stopped me back when I tried to take over Wonderland, risking losing yourself by signing the Storybook of Legends" said Courtly.

"They're right Raven, but if you don't want to do it then I will," said Apple.

"No, I have to do this," said Raven as she approached Duchess.

"Please go to her," thought Raven as she took one end of the thread. The second Duchess let go of the other end, it flew to Apple.

"Looks like I had nothing to fear after all," said Raven as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

"Wiat, you're in love with Apple?" asked Ashlynn ass everyone but the Wonderlandians stared at her.

"I've had feelings for her for years now," said Raven.

"It's why I wanted to be roommates, I did not have the guts to confess, but I was happy to be near her," said Raven.

"Hang on, if the Raven of the other reality went against destiny for her love of Apple, and this world's Apple took her place," said Briar as everyone caught on.

"That's right, I've been in love with her this whole time too," said Apple before kissing Raven out of nowhere. This caused the two to be engulfed by a bright light.

"Guess the stories are true, True Love's Kiss does feel like lightning," said Raven as the light faded to reveal her smiling at Apple.

"So, do the two of you remember now?" asked Maddie.

"Sure do," said Raven as a red magic burned in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: A mad Queen

Over at Queen Grimhilde White's Castle, she was furious as she had felt her spell break on Raven and Apple.

"I knew that I should have dealt with those Wonderlandians sooner," said Grimhilde.

"But it won't matter, no one is getting in my way this time," said Grimhilde as she finished in a puff of red smoke. Back at the school, Raven had felt her mother's magic activate.

"My mother's here!" said Raven before the door was blown open.

"You disappoint me, Raven, how many times will you go against destiny?" asked Grimhilde as she walked into the room.

"It's my life, I should be allowed to choose my destiny, mother," said Raven as her magic flaired to life.

"That goes for all of us," said Apple as she and her vilat magic joined her. The other students also joined them.

"Why can't you see, choosing your own destiny will lead only to heartbreak!" said Grimhilde.

"Wait, did you do all of this because father left you?" asked Raven.

"Two months into my pregnancy and he just left, I was willing to give up everything for him," said Grimhilde.

"No, he left because you gave into the darkness of your powers, you should have fought it like I did, that way you could use the power to save those you care for instead of hurting them!" said Raven.

"You don't know anything!" said Grimhild.

"I might not have been born, but I still remember the cold and terrifying feeling of you magic, and it's only been growing colder since," said Raven.

"All I'm saying is that a villain can never be happy, even if they find True Love something will happen to crush it," said Grimhilde.

"Then I guess I should not exist in the other reality," said Cerise with a nod to Cedar.

"Or me in this one," said Cedar as she removed her hood to reveal the wolf ears.

"You two remember?" asked Raven.

"The two of them were dating before we went to Wonderland, guess they kissed earlier this morning," said Maddie with a giggle as she noticed them blush from her words.

"Hang on, Cerise, you have wolf ears in the other reality?" asked a surprised Apple.

"My father is Professor Badwolf, and my family couldn't be any happier," said Cerise.

"No, no, that's not possible!" said Grimhilde as she fired her magic. Both Raven and Apple countered with there magic.


	8. Chapter 8: Broken spell

"The two of you have nothing on my power!" said Grimhilde as her magic started to over take Apple and Raven's.

"The two of them aren't the only ones you're fighting," said Cerise as she and Cedar placed a hand on Raven and Apple's shoulders respectively.

"We're all behind them," said Briar as everyone else placed a hand on their shoulders.

"This can't be, they're using the energy from all of their friends to grow stronger?!" thought Grimhilde as she noticed small spheres of energy passing through everyone's arms and into Raven and Apple.

"Destiny is what you make of it, mother," said Raven.

"Hopefully you'll realize that one day," said Apple as a mirror suddenly appeared behind her.

"No, this… this can't be happening!" said Grimhilde as she lost her footing and was blown back into the mirror. At the same time that Grimhilde entered the mirror, a pulse wave of magic covered Ever After.

"It feels good to have my fur back," said Bunny as they all returned to normal.

"Tell me about it," said Kitty.

"Don't worry, you'll always wonderific to me," said Madddie before kissing her on the cheek.

"Whoa, how long have they been together?" asked Hunter.

"Two years," said Raven.

"Oh, that means you two will be engaged next year," said Giles.

"What?!" asked everyone but the Wonderlandians, Raven, and Headmaster Grimm.

"If you're dating for three years you're automatically engaged in Wonderlandian tradition," said Lizzie.

"And then six months after that you're married, no need to fill out paperwork or have a ceremony," said raven.

"Today sure has been a strange one," said Faybelle.

"Speaking of strange, I don't know how Cupid does anything when she sees Love Auras all the time," said Duchess as she smirked at Briar and Faybelle.

"Briar?" asked a surprised Apple as everyone looked at them.

"The two of us have been dating since the Evil Queen's attack, and no we did not have are memories of this reality," said Briar as she grabbed Faybelle's hand, causing the dark fairy to blush.

"I only went through with helping the Evil Queen because I feared she would hurt Briar, and once I told Briar about this we started going out," said Faybelle.

"I still don't understand how Raven is Apple's True Love when Darling woke her up," said Ashlynn.

"I messed with the curse on the apple so she would wake up from a kiss by a person of the same gender as her True Love," said Faybelle.

"Briar was the one that did that in the other reality," said Bunny. Everyone then shared a good laugh.


	9. Epilogue

That evening, Apple was looking out the window of her and Raven's room at the sunset.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Raven as she approached her.

"I'm just wondering how I could be so blind," said Apple.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"We've been roommates for how long, and I never once even thought you had the same feelings I have for you, or even noticed just how much you have been through," said Apple as she started to cry.

"Apple," said Raven.

"If I couldn't recognize all of that, then what good would I be as Queen?" asked Apple.

"You might know things about me that only Maddie knew before, but I'm the one that choose to hide that, and there are still somethings that you still don't know about me," said Raven.

"Like what?" asked Apple.

"No, you first, princess, I still don't truly know your past since my mother interfered and changed it, plus we still have a long time to create new memories to share with each other," said Raven before kissing her.

"I like the sounds of that, my witch in stylish clothing," said Apple with love filled eyes.

"Glad you think so, my charming princess," said Raven with the same eyes.

The end.


End file.
